The Shrine Confession
by Wild Dragon's breath
Summary: Shishido and Choutarou visit a shrine. Confessions ensue.


This is in an RP format still, because if I'd changed it, it would have lost some detail. It was RPed by myself and Izumichan31 for tenicamp. Without further talking, here's the story.

TGFHRJGJOFMGFOMFEOKFGOMFDSOMOGFMDFSJOSDFMDOFOSJKfoDSMOGFJAOSNFOAJSPDFANSFIFJDSANfAJDSFAJFNAJFDAJFdjSDJAFofDSFOFDJSDFJOOOOOOJSDFOJDSFOJ

Choutarou looked under his bed for his kitten. Where had she gotten to this time? He knew she was in the room; he just didn't know where which was a problem because he be leaving soon to go to the shrine with Shishido-san. He sighed and gave up. He'd find her when he got back.

Quickly putting his hair in a high ponytail, Shishido glanced at his watch and noticed that he needed to leave to get Choutarou. Taking the stairs to the fourth floor two at a time, he rushed out of the stairwell, only to realize that he had forgotten to ask where Choutarou's room was. Hoping for a lucky guess, he went over to room 4D, he knocked on the door.

Choutarou heard the knock and went to answer it. He smiled when he saw Shishido. "Hi Shishido-san." Of course the small kitten that had been hiding was all too eager to get out also. She quickly tried to buzz by Choutarou's feet only to run into Shishido. "Hika-chan!" He said quickly grabbing the kitten. "I'm sorry about that Shishido-san."

"S' alright Choutarou. Although...I though we weren't allowed pets in the dorm?" he said entering the slightly bare room, brushing a bit closer to Choutarou than was necessary.

"I couldn't help bringing her Shishido-san. I just go her before i came here. Please don't tell anyone she's here." He placed the kitten on the bed. "Now both you and Kaidoh-kun know about her."

" Awwwwww, Choutarou, you know I wouldn't tell anyone, besides, she's quite cute. Nearly a cute as her owner in fact," Shishido said coyly, "Well, I guess we should head off now."

Choutarou blushed slightly. "Um yes we should." He said going to leave the room making sure Hika-chan didn't try to come with them.

Leading the way to the shrine, Shishido decided to strike up a conversation. "Nee, Choutarou," He began, "why are you blushing?" Not the most subtle way to start a conversation, but then again, he was a very blunt person to begin with.

"Blushing? Um...No reason Shishido-san. None at all."He said quickly, his face seeming to heat up a bit more.

"Right, Choutarou, are you sure about that?" Shishido asked skeptically. They were halfway to the shrine, and still had a ways to go, so he had plenty of time to find out why his Choutarou was blushing. "Would you like to restate your answer?"

"Shishido-san!!" He whined as they continued towards the shrine. He really didn't want to explain it. "Not really."

"Please? For me?" Shishido wheedled. He knew Choutarou didn't like to lie, an he also knew he'd be feeling guilty later, so to save him the trouble, he was going to get him to 'fess up' now. He'd also had a crush on the boy for quite awhile, and wanted to get closer to him.

Choutarou pouted slightly. "Shishido-san, why do you want to know so badly?" He asked.

"Because..." He said, trailing off, since he didn't really want to reveal his reasons, as they were centered around the one asking.

"Because why?" Choutarou really wanted to know now.

"Ummmmmmmmm...You don't need to know. Now why were you blushing?" Shishido said frustrated. He could already tell that this conversation was going in a big circle. He didn't really want to tell his crush about his crush.

Choutarou was still pouting a bit. This wasn't going anywhere. "You called me cute Shishido-san." He answered, looking in another direction.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" he asked. "You blushed a bit, but you blushed harder at something else..." he trailed off, kind of hoping there was more to it.

"You started asking about it that's why." Why did it have to be Shishido asking him all of this? For a moment he thought that Niou would be easier to be around but immediately scratched the thought. Anything was better than being with Niou.

"Right...I saw a bookshelf in your room and a couple photo albums on your bed...What are they about?" Shishido asked, genuinely curious about what Choutarou was interested in.

"Nothing really. They're just some pictures of back home and some of the team. There are some of just us also." Choutarou answered.

"Hmm. Do you have a favorite picture?" Shishido asked curiously.

"I guess I do." Choutarou answered. "I'll let you look at them if you want to when we're done with going to the shrine."

Disappointed that he hadn't gotten more information, Shishido gave up, shouldering his tennis bag and increasing his pace.

Choutarou increased his pace when Shishido did. For some reason, he couldn't think of anything to talk about.

They walked in silence to the Shrine, finally reaching the steps, and climbing up.

As they climbed up Choutarou was starting to realize that there were in fact a lot of stairs. When Kaidoh had shown him around, they hadn't gone all the way up. He was starting to feel a bit uneasy at the silence.

Shishido, noting Choutarou's uneasiness, reached out and grabbed his hand comfortingly, blushing a bit at the bold movement on his part.

Choutarou blushed slightly when his hand was grabbed."Um Shishido-san..." He stopped when he noticed Shishido's face. "You're blushing?"

" Ummm" Shishido panicked. 'Shit', Choutarou noticed. "It's nothing, just the heat."

"It's not that hot out Shishido-san...well maybe it is." Choutarou said. But he was sure his sempai was blushing and it wasn't the heat.

Shishido panicked more. "Race you to the top!" He shouted, letting go of Choutarou's hand and sprinting up the stairs.

That startled Choutarou. "Wait! Shishido-san! That's not fair!" He yelled after the other and raced up the stairs, trying to catch up with Shishido.

When he finally reached the top, he was slightly winded, looking back, he saw Choutarou sprinting up as well, his longer legs giving him an advantage.

Choutarou reached the top a bit after Shishido did, breathing heavily. "That...wasn't very fair...Shishido-san." He managed to get out between breaths.

"Too bad" Shishido responded, heading towards the shrine's main gate.

Choutarou pouted. He followed behind Shishido wondering if the shrine really was haunted.

Shishido suddenly stopped, and began shaking. From most sides, he looked to be having a panic attack of some sort.

Choutarou noticed Shishido's shaking. "Shishido-san! Are you okay?" He moved closer to the other male.

Shishido was shaking with laughter at the ridiculous picture tacked to a post, probably the doing of Niou, or some other trickster.

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou sighed. The picture wasn't that funny.

Still rather hysterical, Shishido let himself be led to the rock that stood in front of the shrine.

"Calm down Shishido-san." Choutarou said as he placed a hand on Shishido's shoulder.

Shishido finally calmed down and regained his breath. On a sudden whim, Shishido reached out and pulled Choutarou into a hug.

Suddenly realizing what he'd done, Shishido quickly let him go and backed away, nearly falling off the rock he'd been perched on.

Choutarou was shocked when Shishido hugged him. He grabbed Shishido's arm to stop him from falling. "Um...Shishido-san..." He said quietly, his face flushed.

Shishido wrenched his arm away and continued to back away, worried that his crush would find out his secret. He was posed to run, face turned away.

Choutarou frowned when Shishido pulled his arm away. "Shishido-san what's wrong?" He was staring to get a bit worried.

Torn between his urge to run and to reassure Choutarou, Shishido stood frozen, not sure what he was going to do.

Choutarou placed his hands on Shishido's shoulders. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

Shishido hesitated, then began to talk "WellChoutarouIvehadacrushonyouforawhile nowandIreallydidntwanttottellyou,sonowthatyouprobablyhatemeforthisyoudonthavetotalktomeanymoreifyoudontwantto."

Choutarou blinked at him. "What?" He hadn't managed to catch any of that.

Shishido was trembling now, not really feeling up to repeating any of that. "I really really like you Choutarou," he said, only a little slower.

Choutarou stared at Shishido for a moment not sure what to say. Shishido liked him. "Shishido-san..."

Shishido then backed away, and was about to run away when...

Choutarou grabbed Shishido's arm before he could run. "I like you too Shishido-san." He said quietly, the blush returning to his cheeks.

Shishido blushed hard, and tiptoed, 'why does he have to be so damn tall', to place a chaste kiss on Choutarou's lips.

"I'm glad" he murmured against Choutarou's lips

Choutarou leaned down and kissed back. It felt like his face was on fire right about now. He'd never expected something like this to happen.

When Shishido felt Choutarou lean down and capture his lips in a kiss that made his legs turn to jelly, he was surprised, but in a pleasant way. If not for Choutarou's arm supporting him, he would have collapsed by now.

Choutarou pulled back slightly not knowing what to say anymore. His mind was reeling with the fact that this was actually happening. "Shishido-san..."

Shishido, dazed from the mind-blowing kiss he'd received, he didn't respond, choosing, instead, to pull Choutarou's lips closer leaning up to touch their foreheads together.

"Aishiteru, Choutarou"

"I love you too Shishido-san." Choutarou said back. He held the other close to him, enjoying the moment.

Shishido cuddled with Choutarou for a few moments, until he suddenly remembered something.

"Nee, Choutarou, weren't we gonna play a game after this?"

Choutarou nodded slightly. He really didn't feel like playing tennis anymore now, but if Shishido still wanted to he would. "Yeah we were."

Shishido noticed the hesitant way Choutarou had responded, "If you don't want to, you don't have to

"I really don't feel like playing any more." He said, still leaning close to Shishido. He may not want to play tennis right now, but he still wanted to hang around Shishido for a bit more.

"I agree," said Shishido softly, "Maybe we could go to your room?" he finished hopefully.

Choutarou nodded. "Yeah we can do that." He grabbed a hold of Shishido's hand.

They walked back to the room hand in hand, although, on the way, Shishido started wondering why nobody seemed to be around except them.

"Choutarou, why does it seem like we've been deserted by everyone at an empty camp?"

Choutarou shrugged. "I don't know Shishido-san. Everyone just tends to do their own thing."

"Alright," After this, they passed the walk in relative silence, content to be holding hands and walking close. When they reached the room, Shishido opened the door, and out streaked Hika-chan, who ran into his leg on her way, momentarily halting her progress.

Choutarou shook his head and grabbed the kitten. "Hika-chan what's with you and want to come out of the room." He walked in leading Shishido in as well and closed the door behind them. He sat on his bed placing the little fur ball next to him.

Shishido sighed at Hika-chan's silliness and, closing the door behind him, walked over to the bed and snuggled up to Choutarou, sighing contentedly as he felt a hand wrap around his middle. Squirming to get closer, Shishido suddenly notice a picture under Choutarou's pillow. As he swooped down to grab it...

Choutarou had been comfortable with Shishido snuggling. Then he saw the other reaching for something. "Shishido-san wait." He said a bit too late as the other got his hands on the picture.

Looking at the picture he'd found, he realized that it was a picture of himself, from a long time ago. He was wearing his blue cap and his fingers were extended in a V-shape.

"Choutarou, why do you have a picture of me under your pillow?" He asked interestedly.

Choutarou blushed. "Why wouldn't I Shishido-san?" He asked. He'd had that picture for a while. The answer should have been obvious after he'd confessed his feelings.

Shishido stared at him incredulously. "But this is from at least a year ago!" He exclaimed

"I don't have many recent pictures Shishido-san." Choutarou said.

"You have the picture from the 'trip' Atobe dragged us on. That one's pretty recent." He made a face, looking closely at the picture. It seemed worn, as if Choutarou looked at it a lot, and crumpled, as if it had been folded many times.

"I like that one." Choutarou confessed.

"Ah." Shishido cuddled back up to Choutarou, tilting his head up in an invitation for a kiss.

Choutarou leaned down pressing his mouth to Shishido's once again. He could get used to doing this. His arm wrapped around the other.

Shishido eagerly accepted the kiss, craning his neck and parting his lips slightly in invitation. 'mhnnnnnnn' he thought, he wasn't really capable of concrete thoughts though.

Choutarou took the invitation and ran his tongue along Shishido's bottom lip before sliding it inside.

Shishido opened his mouth wider as he felt the other tongue probe at his own. Sliding his tongue around, he found that Choutarou tasted of and indescribable sweetness, with a hint of some foreign spice.

Choutarou rolled over Shishido, kissing his sempai eagerly. He pressed the other down onto his bed.

Shishido accepted Choutarou's eager mouth, lying back against the pillows, small body completely covered by Choutarou's own. Suddenly, he heard a small mewing sound, and he stopped kissing back.

Choutarou pulled away from Shishido when the kitten jumped on the bed and started pawing at him, obviously feeling neglected. He sighed and sat up. "Hika-chan..."

Shishido, still in a slight daze glared at the cat briefly, then fell back into the pillows to calm himself down, conking his head in the process.

"Damnit!" he said, then started muttering about evil cats and plotting headboards to himself.

Choutarou turned back towards Shishido when he heard the other swear. "Are you okay Shishido-san!" He asked concerned.

Shishido blushed, embarrassed.

"Fine" he mumbled, staring out the window. "Nee, Choutarou..."

Choutarou petted the kitten. "What is it Shishido-san?"

"When did you realize you liked me?"

Choutarou blushed at the question. "To be honest I don't even know. It was a while ago though." He leaned back.

Shishido, blushing ,turned his face away from Choutarou's gaze "Oh," he said softly

Choutarou nodded and bit his lip not knowing what to say. He continued to pet the kitten silently.

They sat there in silence for awhile, until a creaking sound broke through the air as Shishido moved up to cuddle with Choutarou and Hika-chan.

Choutarou smiled and leaned into Shishido, glad that that awkward silent air was gone. He snuggled into the other.

They remained that way, snuggling with Hika-chan, and each other, until Shishido heard his stomach growl and blushed.

Choutarou laughed a bit when he heard Shishido's stomach growl. "Are you hungry Shishido-san?" He asked pulling away slightly.

"...Yeah," Shishido admitted reluctantly, getting off the bed.

Choutarou got up and went to one of his bags. "I've got some snacks if you want some of them." He offered as he found what he was looking for.

"Thanks, Choutarou," Shishido said, taking one of the offered snacks.

"You're welcome." Choutarou smiled, grabbing a snack of his own.

Munching on the snacks, Shishido asked, "Choutarou...What are we now?"

Choutarou stopped eating for a moment to think. "I guess we're together now Shishido-san. Just don't go telling anyone else just yet please."

"Alright, Choutarou, I won't..."Shishido stopped to think, "Why don't you want me telling anyone, though?"

"At least let's not say anything yet. Niou-san might bother me more if he found out. And Gakuto-san might just start teasing." Choutarou explain.

"I guess so...Aren't you good friends with that Kaidoh, though?"

Choutarou thought for a moment. "I don't...know actually. He gave me a small tour when I got here and he likes Hika-chan, but that's about it..."

"Hmmm...is there anyone you want to tell?"

"Not right now..."Choutarou answered. "Let's at least give it a week. That way we can have time to ourselves."

"Alright...I should be going soon Choutarou," Shishido said, getting up from where he'd been sitting to head towards the door.

"Okay Shishido-san." He followed the other to the door grabbing Hika-chan as he did. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Alright. Bye then," Shishido said as he left for his own room.


End file.
